


All I Want for Christmas is You

by imaginarydaydreams



Series: A Very Mari Christmas [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Stuck in Rika’s apartment during the Christmas season, you learn that maybe–just maybe–it’s not so bad to stay home during the holidays.





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2016 for [Chris](http://d-a-z-a-i.tumblr.com/) as a Christmas gift and my first fic for this fandom. Excuse the iffy writing lol this was when I was still trying to get back into the swing of things. Hope you still enjoy!

_‘Another day, another year gone by without someone to spend it with…’_  was the first thought that passed through your mind as you stared at the calendar sitting on the night stand. You reached over and touched the date, neatly circled in red marker. December 24th. Christmas Eve.   
  
At first, you hadn’t been aware that it was Christmas Eve until Yoosung had mentioned the RFA charity event in one of the chat rooms. You had been sleeping at the time when your phone buzzed at midnight, signalling that a chat room was open. Though you were still half-asleep, you caught the gist of it: apparently RFA was hosting a Christmas charity event under the C&R name, an event that hadn’t happened in years. The very prospect of it seemed exciting, especially with all the fond memories that both Zen and Yoosung provided you with. In fact, you were hoping that maybe you'd be allowed to leave the apartment and join in the festivities.  
  
It wasn’t until the two of them began expressing their wishes to spend Christmas with someone special that you felt your mood instantly deflate.  
  
It’s not that you had anything against Christmas; it was rather the opposite. You adored Christmas; you put the ‘cheer’ in ‘Christmas cheer’ after all. Your home would always be decked out in tinsel and ribbons galore, twinkling fairy lights and ornaments adorning your tree. Heck, if one were to also listen closely, they could hear the faint sounds of festive Christmas music echoing from your apartment come the very first day of December.   
  
Yet, as much as you loved Christmas, you always had a nagging loneliness that ate away at you around this time of year. Looking at all the couples wandering the streets on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day for many years will do that to a person. Underneath all that Christmas cheer, you always felt secretly bitter. Sure, you had friends and family to spend the holidays with…but sometimes you just wished you were able to spend them with someone you cherished deeply. Someone who cared and adored you as much as you did them.  
  
But alas, each year passed on as normal, not a soul heeding your prayers. You were convinced that this year would be the same as the previous…with the exception of your recent, uh,  _interesting living situation._ But even if you were able to leave Rika’s apartment, who would you spend it with?  
  
A name immediately flashed through your mind, but you threw that idea out just as quick as it had come. Were you blind? You knew what he had said in one of the chat rooms. He wasn’t even planning to attend the charity event, favoring the apparent piled-up work that he had.  
  
_So why hope for the impossible?_  
  
**“I guess I’m going to be lonely for Christmas… _again_ …”** you said, sighing as you covered your eyes with an arm. 

* * *

You woke up on Christmas Day with a cold.  
  
God, it was as if Lady Fate took it as a challenge to make your Christmas worse; you were already feeling the holiday loneliness tenfold…why not add getting sick to the mix?  
  
**“I guess I really am spending Christmas alone this year,”**  you laughed, immediately getting interrupted by a coughing fit.  
  
Yeah, there was no way that you would be able to go to the RFA charity event. Not in the state that you were currently in.  
  
You sighed loudly, flopping back against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling. You knew that you wouldn’t be getting your long-time Christmas wish, but at the very least, you wanted to spend Christmas with the other RFA members. After all, this would have been the first time ever meeting them. But Lady Fate decided to even rob you of that.  
  
Your phone buzzed as a flood of notifications filled your screen. Oh, another chat room must be open. You unlocked your phone and logged into the messenger, checking to see who was logged in at the time.  _‘Great’_ , you thought. You stared at the names next to the chat room, instantly feeling like you were punched in the gut.  _‘Yoosung and Jaehee are logged in. They were the most excited about me coming to the event…I guess I have to break the news to them…’_ You sat up from your spot on the bed and tapped on the chat room.  
  


> __**-*MC has entered the chat room*-  
> ** **__  
> **Jaehee Kang: Merry Christmas MC, I hope you’ve been enjoying your day so far.  
>    
>  **Yoosung★:**  Merry Christmas MC! I can’t wait to see you at the charity event! We’ve been working all day, but the turn out this year is bigger than previous years!~   
>    
>  **MC:** hey guys, i hope the event’s going well! and uh…about coming…  
>    
>  **Yoosung★:** You are coming, right, MC? It would mean so much to us if you were able to make it…

  
You stopped typing to read the message over again. God, this was going to suck. You felt a needle stab through your heart as you pressed ‘send’.   
  


> **MC:**  im actually sick rn so i won’t be able to make it…sorry…

  
The chat room remained at a standstill, lingering on your last message.   
  


> **Yoosung★:**  You’re…sick?  
>    
>  **MC:**  yeah;;;;  
>    
>  **Jaehee Kang:** That’s unfortunate. I was rather looking forward to meeting you, but if you’re sick, you should stay home. After all, your health comes first.  
>    
>  **Yoosung★:**  It’s okay, MC! Jaehee and I will make sure that this fundraiser is a success; you just focus on getting better~   
>    
>  **MC:**  thanks guys;;;; i’m really sorry i can’t make it this year;;;;;;  
>    
>  **Yoosung★:**  That’s okay; you can always come next year, right?  
>    
>  **MC:**  you’re right there’s always next year ^u^ not to mention that i can always see you guys at the next RFA party^^

  
You smiled at your phone, relaxing against the pillows as you said your goodbyes to Jaehee and Yoosung before logging out of the messenger. Thankfully they were understanding; slightly disappointed, but understanding. It was nice that they cared more about you getting better. That made your Christmas slightly more cheerful.  
  
With nothing better to do, you placed your phone down on the nightstand. You were about to just sleep the day away when your phone rang, notifying you of an incoming text message.  
  


> **707:**  I read the chats just now. You’re sick?

  
Your eyes widened. You hadn’t expected Seven to be exactly texting you; after all, he did seem rather gloomy earlier, talking about how he was currently exploring space and that Christmas isn’t exactly a happy time for everyone. Plus, the other members told you that he’s always been like this on Christmas and how it wasn’t a weird occurrence for him to lock himself away and not talk to anyone.  
  
You unlocked your phone and hastily typed out a reply.  
  


> **MC:**  yeah im sick rn and cant exactly move but i thought you would have seen that through the CCTV….  
>    
>  **707:**  …

  
A few minutes passed before your phone rang again.   
  


> **707:**  Wait right there.

  
You read the text message over and over again. ‘Wait right there’? You told him that you couldn’t even move from the bed, much less leave it to do anything worth noting. You sent him another message.   
  


> **MC:**  seven what do you mean ‘wait right there’?  
>    
>  **MC:**  seven?  
>    
>  **MC:**  seven????

  
No matter how many messages you sent, you never got a reply back. Maybe he was trying to do something to cheer you up, like code one of those Christmas trees that he was talking about earlier for you? You didn’t know. All you knew was that you were alone sick in the apartment once again.   
  
You rolled over in the bed, reaching for your phone charger to plug in your phone as you scrolled aimlessly through your custom Christmas playlist on Dotify. Even if you were stuck in the apartment all day–or whenever the cold decided to go–you were still going to be festive whether it killed you or not.

* * *

A few hours of blasting non-stop Christmas music passed when a random phone in the apartment rang. It took a while to pinpoint where the ringing was coming from–not to mention that it was already troubling trying to keep your balance when the world kept spinning under you and you kept tripping over your blanket bundle–but you finally found the phone. It was tucked away on the corner wall. You hesitated before picking it up.   
  
**“Hello?”**  
  
**“Hey MC, it’s me.”**  
  
**“Seven?”**  
  
You pulled the phone away from your ear just enough to stare perplexedly at the phone. He usually calls your phone whenever he wanted to talk. Hell, you didn’t even know that this phone existed. You were about to ask him, but it turns out that he beat you to the punch.   
  
**“You’re probably wondering why I called this phone instead of yours. Or even about where this phone came from. Uh…long story short, I installed that phone in the apartment a long time ago. Anyways, can you open the door? I’m waiting outside.”**  
  
You froze at that last part.  _“I’m waiting outside”?_  Had he come here because you told him that you were sick? Why did he feel personally obligated to check up on you at the apartment? You couldn’t worry about that though; it was chilly outside and he was probably freezing.   
  
**“Okay, hold on.”**  You hung up the phone and quickly waddled over to the door, unlatching the lock. And sure enough, there stood Seven, carrying a bag filled with miscellaneous items and grinning brightly despite the cold nipping at his nose. You quickly ushered him inside, wrapping one of your many blankets around his shoulders to warm him up.   
  
**“Hey MC, how are you feeling?”** Seven asked after getting settled and placing the bag on the kitchen counter.   
  
**“I’m fine, but how are you? You must have been cold standing outside!”**  You exclaimed, offering another of your blankets to him, but Seven only shook his head.   
  
**“Nah, I’m fine. It’ll take more than a little cold weather to bring down God Seven, so don’t worry,”** he replied, sending you his signature smile. **“Plus,”** he added as he rummaged through the bag, looking for something, **“I’m not the one who’s sick right now. You are. And I’m here to help you feel better.”**  
  
You only paused, looking at him curiously. “ **Help me feel better? But that’s…”**  you hesitated. **“I thought that you never leave your home on Christmas, Seven.”**  
  
He stopped his rummaging to stare at you. **“I don’t,”** he sighed before continuing his search. **“But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to leave you alone to be sick. Ah, here it is,”** he said, pulling out a small bottle of medicine. He turned to look at you, motioning you over. **“Now come here, I’ve brought some medicine for you.”**

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Seven taking care of you, making sure that you ate something–even if all he brought was his beloved Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper–and that you were taking the medicine that he brought for you. To pass the time whenever the other members weren’t online, you played a few Christmas songs for you and Seven to dance to while Seven pulled out one of the gaming consoles he managed to fit into his bag for you both to play. 

You had been playing Mario Kart when you noticed that the sun had already long made way for the moon’s entrance onto the sky’s stage, Polaris taking its place alongside its long-time companion.   
  
**“It’s been fun hanging out with you, Seven,”**  you said, glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 9 PM, meaning that the other members should be coming online to talk about how the event went. **“I thought I was going to be alone and miserable on Christmas, but having you over here with me made the loneliness disappear. Thank you.”**  
  
Seven only laughed, flipping off the Zii Q before turning his attention to you.  **“No problem! After all that’s the job of 707, Defender of Justice: to protect the world and ensure the happiness of its inhabitants!”** He struck a pose, eliciting a giggle from you.   
  
**“You’re right, you’re right, God Seven,”**  you laughed. Your expression suddenly dropped and you shifted your body until you were facing him.  **“But I’m just wondering…why did you decide to come today?”**  
  
He faltered under your gaze. **“Because I couldn’t stand that you would be alone on Christmas.”**  
  
**“But why?”**  
  
Silence passed between you two for what seemed like forever. It was clear that Seven was hiding something–you could tell by the way he subtly fidgeted with the edge of his hoodie–but you wouldn’t press him. You were almost ready to just drop the subject when Seven stood up abruptly, walking towards the sliding doors that led to the apartment’s balcony.  **“…MC, put on some warm clothes and meet me on the balcony,”** Seven said, before opening the door and walking outside. **“There’s something I want to show you.”**  
  
You followed his orders, throwing on your coziest sweater and favorite scarf before stepping out into the chilly air. You shivered slightly, but the cold was soon replaced with a warmth spreading through your body at the sight before you.   
  
**“It’s beautiful!”**  You said, eyes lighting up at the bright stars twinkling across the night sky. They reminded you of the Christmas lights that you loved stringing along your Christmas tree.   
  
**“I thought you’d love it. The view really is gorgeous, don’t you think? You can see the entire city from here, along with having the perfect view of space,”** Seven said, wrapping his arms around your shoulders from behind and resting his head atop yours. You quickly noted just how warm he was; it was certainly comforting in this wintertide.   
  
You looked out onto the bright lights of the city mingling with the natural light of the moon and stars. The various greens and reds complimented the bright white, creating such an array of colors that it truly felt as if the planets aligned to create the perfect Christmas scene. It was breathtaking.   
  
**“You know, this is the first Christmas that I’ve ever celebrated,”** Seven said after a while.   
  
You turned around to look at Seven, surprised by his words. **“You’ve never celebrated Christmas?”**  You asked, confused.   
  
**“Yeah. I…I don’t exactly have fond memories of the holiday season.”** His hold around your shoulders tightened. **“But that’s a story for another time. That’s why I always pretend that I’m out in outer space; I can escape reality for just a little bit. And maybe–just maybe–while I’m in space, he and I can spend Christmas as we’ve always wanted to.”**  
  
You were about to say something when you found yourself amidst another coughing fit, to which Seven gently rubbed your back. As soon as it died down, you continued, **“’He’? Who are you talking about, Seven?”**  
  
Seven smiled sadly before turning his head back towards the open night sky. **“That’s also a story for another time, I’m afraid.”**  
  
You both continued to watch the stars in silence, reveling in the tranquil peace and crisp air surrounding you. A minute or two passed before Seven spoke up again, **“…But I think that, for this year, I’ll indulge in wishing for a present.”**  
  
**“And what might that be?”**  
  
He pressed a gentle kiss into your hair before leaning his head on your shoulder.  
  
**_“All I want for Christmas this year…is you.”_**


End file.
